


A Lesson in Slow Dancing

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fan Flashworks [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is nervous about her first dance. Alison is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year before the start of season one. Written for challenge #121 'Dancing.'

Alison looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. “Are you excited about the dance tomorrow, Em?” she asked.  
  
Emily paused in the middle of answering an algebra equation. “I guess so” she said quietly.  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. “Try to sound a little more enthusiastic” she said. “It’s a dance, not a funeral.”  
  
“I just a little nervous, that’s all” said Emily, refusing to meet Alison’s eye.  
  
“What is there to be nervous about?” asked Alison. Alison was rarely nervous.  
  
“It’s my first dance and I’m a little worried about the slow dancing” confessed Emily.  
  
Alison chuckled. “Is that all? I can help you practice, if you want.”  
  
Emily smiled. “I’d like that.”  
  
Climbing off of her bed, Alison went over to her stereo and put on a slow song. Then she turned to Emily and took her by the hand. “Place your other hand on my shoulder” she instructed the brunette.  
  
Emily did as Alison instructed.  
  
“Okay, now we just shift our weight from one foot to the other” said Alison.  
  
“It’s that easy?” asked Emily.  
  
“It’s that easy” assured Alison. “Now you’re ready for your first high school dance.”  
  
“Thanks to you.”  
  
“What are friends for?”


End file.
